21st Century Shinobi
by GreatMarta
Summary: It's not easy to be ninja in the XXI century. Since the yondaime sealed the Kyuubi, normal people no longer see ninja as fools, who go agaisnt the world, but it's still hard fit in the modern reality. Esspecially, if you're the jinchuriki.
1. Not to be forgotten

NOTE: Hi there guys and unguys. This is a remake of my old fic ,The hidden world of shinobi". I've let go of that one, since I found it too lame. Now I am far more experienced, so I hope this one will be better.

The basic idea is: ninja in 21st century. How do they live in modern times? What difficulties they have to face? How do normal people treat them? I also included some interesting, IMHO, conceptions (some of them may shock you, but it's just too boring when AU fanfics stick too strong to the original plotline, wouldn't you agree?). I wish you a good time reading. If reviewed, I'll go on (InnerGM: So we're doomed, you talent-less baka). 1st chapter may be a little lame, but it's barely a first chapter, so please forgive me .

,21st Century Shinobi" by GreatMarta

Episode 1- Not to be forgotten 

There was once a demon fox with nine tails. He just needed one of them to crush gigantic skyscratchers and cause tornados. Nobody knew, how to fight him. None of the nuclear, biological, nor chemical weapons could harm the powerful creature. Kyuubi laughed at the modern technology. All of the tanks, airplanes, and war engines seemed like childish toys to him. People lost their hope. Only a miracle could save them.

The miracle happened. It came, riding a gigantic frog. One man, one of the outcast shinobi. Until now, modern people saw the ninjas as fools, who cling to past, instead of developing a new, bright future. Nobody needed ninjutsu in the XXI century. Who would use swords or arrows, when there are so many kinds of guns, pistols, and uzi? Idiots. Idiots, who go against the world. Against the improvement. That's what normal people thought. Until that event.

That man was a ninja. A ninja leader in fact. Where everybody else failed, he succeed. When everybody lost hope, he still believed. And knowing, that defeating Kyuubi would cost him his life, he wasn't in two minds about it.

Fourth Hokage they called him.

Sacrificing his life, he sealed the demon into a newborn baby. His son. Since that event, the new world accepted shinobi. Nobody laughed at them anymore. Nobody saw them as freaks anymore. They earned respect and became a link between tradition and improvement.

As for the hero's son, he was placed in the orphanage, under special control. The ninja elders kept on assuring, that the boy is no danger, and the demon inside him is unlikely go break the seal, but people feared the boy. No wonder.

Naruto, cause that's the boy's name, grew up in rather peaceful atmosphere. The third hokage made sure, that the fourth's son doesn't feel he's different than other children. Naruto had a place to sleep, three meals a day, and access to education. One thing he couldn't bare was loneliness. Sure, he had friends to play with, he had caretakers, but nobody could replace him a family. He wished for parents and siblings. For somebody, for whom he'd be someone special. The only one in his kind. Somebody, who'd always be there for him.

The dream made him grow up into a wide-known prankster, desperately seeking attention.

His dream was fulfilled, when he turned 8. He met a young woman, who had just lost her child. She needed support and immediately fell in love with the boy. Not much time passed, and they became inseparable. Naruto treated his new friend as an elder sister and wanted to be like her. On his 9th birthday, the woman made him the greatest present he could ever wish for. She officially adopted him and took him away from the orphanage. From now on, they lived together.

Mitarashi Anko was her name.

Naruto and Anko lived happily, until the boy turned 12. At this point, something changed. What was it? What caused it? Naruto couldn't tell. But he was to find out soon, that the demon fox inside him started to take action...

... 

Marta:

And what do you think? Good first chapter or bad first chapter? If you have any suggestions, I will follow them. Everything for my dearest reviewers (InnerGM: What reviewers?).


	2. The ninja morning

NOTE: Hi there guys and unguys. I'm glad you like the idea, I hope this soon is soon enough. Thank you for your support. As I said, chapter 1 was a little lame, but in this one things are getting started for real.

About pairings: they are not yet decided, so everything can happen (InnerGM: Yeah right, as if you were going to put Naruto with anybody different than Hinata!). But Dragon-kun, don't ya worry. There is going to be one pairing I'm sure you will be glad with, and I don't mean NaruHina .

I'm not good at geography, so the locations are going to be based upon my neighborhood (Warsaw).

Description of human formed Kyuubi taken from Yondaime-samaKazaraYume's ,Forgotten duties" chapter 14 (A brilliant story, in which Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and Haku are jinchuriki too. I highly recommend it to you. See my favourites).

,21st Century Shinobi" by GreatMarta

Episode 2- The ninja morning 

– Who are you?

– You keep on asking me this question.

– Cause you keep on ignoring it. Tell me, who are you! –the boy was furious. The stranger has been appearing in his dreams for two weeks already and hasn't given any satisfying answer to any of his questions. What' worse, he had guts to annoy him during the day, throwing mean comments on people around and the annoyed boy himself. He was playing on the boy's nerves. And it seemed he's having fun doing so.

– All you need to know is that I live in you, and we're both part of some deal. We've been put into a big case, and there's nothing we can do to get out. –the man said. He had fiery red-orange hair. He was wearing a red outfit, similar to a gi, but with long sleeves. The boy noticed a pair of fox ears on top of his head, as well as nine bushy red tails that came out of the man's clothing at the base of his back. His eyes were a blood red color that gave our hero the creeps.

The bay was about 12, 13 years old. He was a blond with such weird hairdo, as if it was hit by lighting. Blade blue eyes were hiding impressively big amounts of wrath.

– What deal! I'm a low cast, God darn it! I didn't sign for any deal! –anger grew inside the boy. He'd gladly punch his hunter in the face, if it wasn't for fact he couldn't come closer than 5 meters to him.

– Back then, years ago… I was careless. You weren't even given a choice. But don't you worry. I'm not so happy about it too. But soon, the party will start, and I'll get back for my humiliation. And you are going to help me. –the boy wasn't even able to name all the feelings fighting within him.

– Me! What makes you think so, stinky? What the hell do you think, that you can give me orders, change my life! The only thing you can fucking do to me, is kiss my ass, do you hear me, ass! –the boy roared, furious with the stranger's insolence. The man smiled.

– Patience, my boy, patience... –he made a few steps forward –Soon you shall learn, how much we can achieve together. –to the boy's utter fear, the man changed his shape. From humanoid... –I'll make you far... –...into foxish. A large, demon fox from hell –...more powerful than... –just as in the horrible monster stories. And he was almost face to face with him –...YOUR FATHER! –he roared straight into the his face and the darkness covered them.

–AAAA!

BUMS!

Naruto opened his eyes.

Naruto sat up rapidly.

Naruto felt cold sweat covering his entire body.

It was just a dream. Just a dream.

– Naruto! –voice again! –Naruto are you alright? –he turned to the direction, from which the voice came. And he saw a woman. The beloved, so well known, most precious in the world. He jumped into her embrace. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

– My poor thing, was it this fucking son of a bitch again? –asked the woman with care in her voice. She was young, 24 years old. Nobody would think she had any relationship with the boy. She had dark hair and brown eyes, complete opposite of light colored Naruto. But if you'd get to know them better, you'd see that they have similar personalities. Both loud, always full of energy, taking nothing seriously. Individuals, who had complete power upon their own lives, and sticked to their own path. Plus, even if they weren't related by blood, they just couldn't think of each other in any other way than of a sibling. Anko, cause that was the woman's name, adopted Naruto over 3 years ago.

– Yes. But it's okay. It's just a dream. Stupid, darn dream. –mumbled the boy, getting out of the shock. He didn't want to worry Anko. She was his most precious person. Before she adopted him, he lived in an orphanage, where he felt really lonely. The caretakers didn't like him, since he kept on pulling pranks for all the time. He had to share a room with three other boys, and the only thing he truly owned was a teddy bear. Until the day he met Anko.

SLASHBACK (Yes, I know it should be Flashback, but I'm just too used to this one)

– Oh, please! I want to go to the swings! Very please! –8-year-old Naruto jumped around one of the orphanage caretakers, pulling her skirt, making the most puppy eyes he was able to. The woman wouldn't let him go out and play, and wasn't going to change her decision.

– Listen, Naruto. It's getting dark soon, the playground is three crossroads away, and I don't have time to go there with you. You have to understand.

– But it's just for a short time! And I'm old enough to cross the road on my own! And all of my friends are allowed to go there on their own, even the girls! Why can't I go? –Naruto kept on asking. The caretaker was slowly getting tired with him.

– Because you can't. You can hurt yourself there, or some bullies may attack you. You are a part of our little society, and have to obey our rules. Nobody is going to look after a single child, when there are so many of you here.

– It's unfair! Unfair! Unfair! –the boy cried and ran to the bathroom. He didn't want to go into his room. His roommates were there, and he needed to be alone. To cry in peace. So nobody could see him. In orphanage, he didn't matter as simply Naruto. He was just one of the group. Everything was being done with a group: eating, playing, learning, cleaning. He envied children from normal families. They were special. They got to do cool things. And he? He had to do, what everybody else did.

But he would not. He would show them, he is an individual. He would go to the playground, even if he's not allowed to. The caretakers are busy, so nobody would notice he's out. Nobody cares for him. So he is not going to care for their stupid rules. He is a big boy, and is going to prove it.

As Naruto expected, it was very easy to leave the orphanage. He jumped through the bathroom window (ground floor, so it's safe), climbed the fence (only two meters high, no problem), crossed the three crossroads (Red light- you stop, green light- you go. Couldn't be easier) and entered a small park. No he could swing as much as he wanted. He ran to his favourite swing. To find out it's occupied.

A young woman was sitting there. Sitting and crying. Naruto didn't like, when somebody cried. It meant this person is sad. He cried quite often and knew it's nothing pleasant. He came closer. What must've happened, to make this woman cry? He needed to find out.

– Hi. –he said. The woman looked at him, tears flowing richly from her brown eyes –What happened? –Naruto asked. The brow eyed seemed surprised. Who was this boy? Why was he talking to her? Nevermind. She couldn't think soberly. She couldn't take the hit she received. The greatest hit a woman can receive.

– No... nothing happened. –she whispered through tears. She couldn't talk about it.

– But you are crying, so you are sad, so something made you sad. What was it? Maybe I can help you? –the boy kept on asking. Gush. What a curious kid. Why would he care? But.. perhaps it is better to talk about it? But with such a child? He won't understand. But again, who cares?

– You can't help me… sobb…

– Let me try.

– Ugh… I… my... I was to have a child. But… I lost it. Huh. –she managed to say it. But the memories wouldn't let go. This pain. This blood. Too much.

– You lost a child? –Naruto wasn't sure if he understood.

– Yes… it died, before it was even born. And my… my boyfriend… he… sobb… he dumped me…

– I know, how you feel. It was the same with me. –Naruto smiled. His interlocutor looked at him, as if he was crazy –I lost my parents before I could know them. It's almost the same as loosing a child before it's born. I don't know who they were. I live in orphanage and have no family. And I'm very sad. –the boy explained. Brown eyed stopped crying. An orphan. A child, who lost his parents. If there only was a word for a parent, who lost a child. That boy. Somehow, he made her feel a little better. Perhaps it's easier to suffer, when you're not the only one to suffer.

– Poor little guy. It's sad to hear that.

– Neh, it's not so bad… Yeah, I have an idea! I don't have parents, and you don't have a child! Maybe I can be your child then? That would be great! –Naruto exclaimed suddenly. Shock. He wanted to be her child? What a crazy idea. But again… could this be a chance? She lost her child, and now met this boy. Was this a sign? A sign, that she is meant to rise a child not of her own? She liked that boy. And he liked her. He was lonely. And she needed support. Somebody to care for. So maybe…

– I… I'm afraid you're too old to be my child… –she noticed. The boy couldn't be more than 12 years younger than her.

– Then let me be your brother! Please, please, very please! –he made puppy eyes and hugged her. She felt she's getting soft. This child needed her. And she needed him. She hugged him back.

– What's the name of my new brother? –she asked, smiling.

– Naruto! Naruto, the future hokage! –exclaimed Naruto with joy. He's finally found a family.

– It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I am Anko.

– Great! Anko-no nee-chan! I have a sister! I have a sister! –Naruto jumped around, yelling out his joy. This was the happiest moment of his life.

END SLASHBACK

– There is nothing to be worried about. –Naruto ascertained. Anko nodded. She had an idea, what the reason of Naruto's dreams may be. But she didn't want to tell him, until she was sure. She had to talk this over with the hokage first. No need to worry her little brother. At least now.

– Okay. Let's get going then. You go wash your teeth and I'm gonna make some tea.

– Ossu! –with that, the topic of nightmares was left behind. The unique siblings did their daily morning rituals. Getting washed, getting dressed, having the tea. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but for Naruto and Anko ,the most important" meant ramen and dango, which they always ate out, at local bar. Anko of course could cook, but knew her ramen will never be as good as the one from Ichiraku, which Naruto loved so much. She also preferred dango made by professional cooks. Maybe it wasn't the healthiest way to start the day, but it sure was tasty.

Our heroes lived in a small apartment, on the 10th floor of a 10 floored building. The building was quite old, and the apartment only consisted of Anko's room, Naruto's room, kitchen, bathroom and living room. But, they didn't need more. Small apartment was easy to keep clean and cozy. Plus, it was their own place. Own kingdom.

The elevator broke down from time to time. For shinobi, it was no problem. Walking stairs was a good exercise.

Anko had a car, a very old model that is not being produced anymore. It was enough for two people. To be truthful, they didn't use it too often. Their city was famous of traffic jams, and they preferred going by feet or taking a tramway. Much more ecological.

By feet, they reached the Ichiraku bar, which was located right in the middle of the way to Naruto's school. It was their favourite bar, and the owner was their good friend.

– Oh, there are our most loyal clients! Ohayo! –the old man welcomed the siblings. He was always happy to see them. Not only he earned a lot thanks to them, but they also were a good company.

– Ohayo! The same morning set as always, big boss! –ordered Anko.

– With extra cheese! –added Naruto.

– There you go! Ayame, extra cheese!

– Hai, oto-san! –the ramen experts got down to work. Since they expected their favourite guests, the preparation of the meal always went on fast. Special clients deserved special treatment. They couldn't wait too long. So, after a few minutes, the breakfast was ready.

Usually after the breakfast, Anko would walk her brother to school. Sometimes she had no time for that, and today was one of those times.

– Mitarashi Anko? –they heard behind them, right after paying the bill. It was a chunin, who worked in the hokage's office.

– Yes? Does hokage-sama want something from me? –asked Anko.

– Yes. Hokage-sama requests your presence. As fast as possible. –confirmed the chunin. Okay. She'll get to speak to hokage about Naruto's dreams.

– Ossu. Sorry, Naruto, but it seems I can't walk you to school today.

– Neh, it's okay. We'll see each other after the classes! Good luck with the hokage! –the boy picked up his school bag and quickly left in the direction of the school. He had plenty of time before the first bell (the time, when classes start). And, since he was alone, he could pull on a little prank. Not far from here, at the Ninja Education Centre, stood four hokage figures. They looked a bit too serious. Perhaps a make up would brighten them up.

XX

– Once again, mom: How old am I?

– You're 12, darling.

– And you treat me, as if I was two times younger than this! I really don't need you to walk me to school anymore! –pink haired girl complained at her mother, who was walking by her side.

– But that's no problem, Sakura-chan. It's not so far, and a walk itself is pleasant. –the woman smiled at her daughter. Sighs. Those mothers. They don't understand anything.

– Mom! It's about my reputation! I don't want my friends to think I'm a cry baby, who can't even go to school on her own! –Sakura was getting annoyed. If Ino pig would see her, she'll make fun of her in front off the entire class. Maybe even entire school. To be walked to school by a parent at age of 12. How humiliating.

But, Ino wasn't problem-less in this topic too.

XX

– I told you not to walk by my side!

– Hello, I'm going in the same direction.

– For Christ's sake! I don't want people to see us together! They'd think you're my boyfriend, or worse, relative! –a blonde with her hair in ponytail yelled at a boy, a head taller than her, who walked next to her. Both of them were thin, both were carrying school bags on their backs.

– But we are related, Ino. –pointed the boy out. Right, they looked alike. He was also blonde, but had his hair in braid.

– Whatever! We don't need to show it! I am one of the most popular girls in the school, and I don't want people to know I'm related to one of the least popular guys in the school!

– I'm sure everybody already knows.

– Don't croak, Trash! And hurry up, or we're going to be late! –the boy was left with no special choice. He sighed.

– As you wish, niece.

XX

Not everybody walked to school by feet. Some of the pupils had the luxury of being driven by a parent. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them. But to be truthful, he wouldn't mind walking on his own, even if it was 20 minutes away from his house. Why? Don't ask me, I have no idea.

– Nii-chan! Do you like Smurfs or Gummibears?

– None.

– Oh, come on! I won't tell dad!

– I said I don't like Smurf and I don't like Gummibears. I'm too old for such cartoons.

– Right, your favourite is Maya the bee.

– Shoot up, Itachi!

– Boys! Please. Behave yourselves. –Uchiha Mikoto scolded her children. 16 (17?) year old Itachi, 12 year old Sasuke and 3 year old Izumi silenced themselves. For a few seconds.

– Maya the bee rules. Sasuke Nii-chan knows what's good. –Izumi stated. Sasuke sighed. He was really happy when their parents told him, that he was going to have a baby sibling. Back then, he couldn't understand, what his brother meant by saying ,How could they do this to me?". Now, he had an idea. Sure, he loved his sister, but sometimes she was just unbearable.

Fortunately the journey to his school only took about 5 minutes by car. Good. Being in the same vehicle with Izumi for a longer time period wasn't safe for his nerves.

– Have a nice day, Sasuke-kun. –Mikoto waved at her younger son, who eagerly left the car with a bag on his shoulders. School. How annoying. As if he needed any education different than ninja education. Maths, science, languages- what was that for? He wished he didn't have to learn all this stuff. So he could concentrate on ninjutsu and become as good as his genius brother, or maybe even surpass him. And make his father proud.

XX

I...

... 

Marta: I hope you liked it. I know it concentrates around Naruto and Anko mostly, but I needed to put this slashback here. Plus, I served you a few shocking details, which I hope would add some spice to the story. As always THX, and see you soon.


	3. How do people get in trouble

NOTE: Hi there guys. Don't be so happy with fast updates. Knowing me, they won't last for too long. I'm glad you like Izumi. I thought Sasuke would make a good big brother. Plus a sweet, innocent child always seems funny in contrast with serious, hard headed family like Uchiha (well, the male part of the family at least).

I decided to try to put in some of manga plotline (the necessary ones, like Naruto learning Kage Bushin), but in a very different way. Drastic changes, like Naruto having Anko as his sister and adding Izumi to the Uchiha family are on the go. This chapter involves a change concerning the jounin teachers. Later on, I'm going to introduce the whole previous rookie 9 (or rather the 6 I add to Neji, Lee and Ten)(InnerGM: Or rather 5, since you already introduced Ino's uncle ,Trash") , and get Itachi involved in something big by his father(InnerGM: You are especially going to enjoy this one, Dragon-kun!). Certain Sand shinobi are also going to make an appearance.

Still, I'm free for suggestions. And now, enjoy my sick ideas .

,21st Century Shinobi" by GreatMarta

Episode 3- How do people get in trouble 

– Naruto! Come back here, you tramp!

– Heheh! I rule! –laughed happy Naruto, running away from the place of his crime. This was a quick and professional job. It took him less than 5 minutes to paint all four hokage figures, which were standing in front of the Ninja Education Centre. The figures were as tall, as a two floored building, but it was no problem for our hero. He tied his spray paint to a long stick, and with the help of another stick, pushed the button, to spray the paint. Genius plan. And his teachers say he's a dumbass.

Naruto ran to the tramway stop. The three ninjas after him. From a distance, he saw a tramway coming. Those always come on time. And he knew exactly, when and which tramway would come. The tramway time table was one of very few things Naruto could memorize. And thanks to that, was always able to get away from the place of his crime, just like now. With all his might, he jumped in, right before the door closed. He was safe. The vehicle moved on, leaving the pursuers behind. Naruto knew too well, they are not going to stop the traffic, just to get one prankster. They knew, he wouldn't leave the country or even the city. They knew, where he lives and were going to get him later. As always. But, until that ,later" comes, there is no need to worry.

XX

– Mitarashi! The lesson has already begun! –yelled an angry teacher at Naruto, who has just came into the classroom.

– I'm sorry! I forgot my school box keys, and had to find the janitor, and the box wouldn't open…

– Oh, forget it and sit.

– Okay. –Naruto went to take his usual sit, in a bank at the end of the classroom, but the teacher stopped him.

– Oh no, my boy. From now on, you're sitting in the first bank. –she said, pointing at the bank right in front of her desk.

– What! But, I am just five minutes late…

– It's not for being late, it's for talking, throwing paper balls, cheating during tests, pulling pranks, not doing homeworks, misbehaving during breaks, bringing weapons to school, and being late. And now, take your place. –accused for so many crimes, Naruto had no choice but to give up. He took one of not many free sits in the classroom.

Most of students hated front banks, since it was difficult to cheat or talk in such, right in front of the teacher. But Hinata, one of Naruto's friends, liked front banks since the start. When she was a little girl, on her first day at school, a group of elder children locked her in the bathroom. Since that event, she was afraid of other pupils and remained as close to the teachers as possible. So, she always sat at the first bank. The only bank she felt safe at. The one close to the teacher. Even now, when she was no longer afraid, she couldn't let go of the habit of sitting in first banks. She was just too used to them. The only problem was she sometimes felt sad, since nobody wanted to sit next to her. Now, she finally had a bankmate. And what a bankmate!

– Hi, Hinata. –Naruto said, sitting next to her. She blushed.

– Um… hi... Naruto-kun… –oh God. The boy she's been secretly admiring for God knows how long. Sitting right next to her. A miracle. Dear heavens, why do I blush so much? Don't let him see this, please, he can't know, not yet, I can't tell him…

Fortunately for Hinata, Naruto wouldn't suspect she likes him. He was far too much concentrated on their other classmate: Sakura. But in turn, Sakura could only think of Sasuke, the most popular guy of the class. And Sasuke was not interested in girls. His only goal was becoming stronger and stronger.

Conclusion? Paranoia.

,_Gush, Sakura-chan looks so cute today… okay, today I need to try. Let's see, what speech should I make for her to agree to go out with me…"_

_,No chance, kid. You'd better forget that." –_the voice in Naruto's head appeared again. Yet again. And it was getting him angry, as always.

_,What do you mean forget that? You don't know me and you don't know Sakura-chan, so shoot up!" –_angry Naruto yelled in his mind.

_,I know you far too well, kid. I've been stuck inside you almost since you were born. And I know that pink haired girl just thinks of you as of an immature brat, which you in fact are. Plus, she can't get her eyes off that Uchiha, if you didn't notice." –_insolence!

_,Sasuke is a bastard, and I'm far stronger, smarter, more handsome and more cool than him! He doesn't deserve Sakura-chan, and one day she'll understand, that all!_

_,Yeah right. Why don't you choose another girl to chase after? The one here, next to you, she seems to be liking you."_

_,Who, Hinata? Man, we're just friends. Besides, she's a bit weird."_

_,And you aren't? Don't make me laugh."_

_,Don't make me hit you!"_

_,Buahahahah!"_

_,GRRRRR!"_

– Naruto-kun? –Hinata's voice brought Naruto back to reality.

– Huh?

– Naruto-kun, is something wrong? You seem so… as if you had a headache. –the girl shyly expressed her concern.

– Neh, I'm fine. As fine as possible. –Naruto claimed.

– But… that is not the first time. Before, you seemed so too… a few times, I've seen you holding your head and clenching your teeth, and with absent sight… Naruto-kun, I'm worried about you. –Hinata whispered. This shocked Naruto. So she knew. She knew something was bothering him. She noticed. Geez. He wouldn't expect that. How? Nevermind. No need to worry her. But she already was. So maybe he should tell her? But will this change anything? She'll laugh at him and say he's crazy. No, she wouldn't, she was not the type of person to do so. She was a nice, cultural, not revealing somebody else's secrets girl. A good friend. Okay. It's safe to tell her. Besides, it surely won't make the matters worse.

– Hinata… I know you may not believe me… because it's crazy… but I… (takes breath, leans closer to Hinata) forsometimeI'vebeenhearingvoicesinmyhead.

– For Christ's sake! Mitarashi! Hyuuga! You two lovebirds stop cooing and get down to the exercises from page 38! –yelled the angry teacher. Naruto and Hinata grabbed their exercise books and opened them in rush hurry. Some of the people behind giggled.

_,Lovebirds, lovebirds…" _–teased the voice inside Naruto's head.

_,Shoot up!" _

XX

– So, what about those voices, Naruto-kun? –asked Hinata, when the break started. Could she believe him?

– Well it's one voice. Some man, criticizing what I do and saying unpleasant things about my friends. He appears in my dreams since about two weeks too and teases me. –Naruto explained, putting his stuff in the bag and closing it.

– Oh, Naruto-kun, it's so horrible. –the white eyed said with concern.

– You mean you believe me?

– Of course I do. You have no reason to lie, Naruto-kun. You wouldn't make this story up. –so she really believed him. What a relief.

– Right, I wouldn't. But I was afraid you're gonna think I went mad or something. –the boy smiled, as he and his friend entered the school corridor.

– Oh, I would never think that.

– Right, how could he go mad now, when he already has in him mom's belly. –somebody teased from behind. Naruto turned around and yelled at this person's face.

– Nobody asked for your opinion, Kiba! –the boy with red paintings on his cheeks laughed.

– If I was you, I'd go to the psychiatrist. He'd propably tell you, you shouldn't watch horrors, if you can't take them. And now sorry, but this break's short and we need to pee.

– Woof! –something barked inside Kiba's bag.

– But Kiba-kun! Animals are not allowed here! –Hinata reminded her friend.

– Chill out, nobody's gonna find out. Bye, lovebirds. –and Kiba disappeared in the door to boys' bathroom.

– I'm gonna kill him. –Naruto decided.

– Naruto-kun, he didn't mean to offend you. You know, maybe he's right, maybe you should see some doctor. It could help you. –Hinata defended Kiba.

– Geez, I don't like doctors. Oh, I know! I'm going to see the hokage! He knows everything!

– That's a wonderful idea, Naruto-kun.

– Right, I'm a genius! A true genius!

XX

Knock knock

– Come in. –the third hokage ordered. The door to his office opened and Anko walked in. Except for her, there was one more guest inside. A man, silver haired, with most of his face covered, leaning against the windowsill.

– Ohayo gozaimasu, hokage-sama. –Anko bowed to the old leader.

– Welcome, Anko. I'm glad you came so fast. I suspect you know Hatake Kakashi? –he pointed at the man by windowsill. The man turned to Anko, hearing his name mentioned. He looked, as if he was tired. But Anko knew it's just an impression.

– Of course. The famous sharingan Kakashi, who copied over 1000 jutsus. Chunin at 6, jounin at 13, he even was an ANBU squad leader at point. And, most of all, he was the subordinate of the fourth hokage. –Anko said. Kakashi didn't seem to be affected by his fame. He's gotten used to it.

– Your name also happened to reach my ears. –he simply said in reply. Anko was grateful for he didn't mention who her sensei was. It was a painful topic for her –So, hokage-sama, what is this special mission?

– Well, it's concerning the fox year. –sandaime said. That was how the adult ninja referred to the children born in the year of sealing the Kyuubi, meaning Naruto and his classmates.

– What about them, hokage-sama? –Anko asked. If it was concerning the fox year, then her as well. Naruto was her brother.

– This year, they're turning 13. It's the time to put them to serious trainings and missions. –the hokage decided. Basically, ninja education required 6 years of learning. After normal classes, ninja children would attend the Ninja Education Centre, and learn things like material arts, throwing shuriken, creating illusions, making traps. At age of 12 or 13, young ninja were allowed to participate in real missions, under the care of jounin. Such missions were usually lame. But, nobody would allow children under 18 to do anything too dangerous, unless they were really talented. There was no need to run examinations, which would pick the best students. Usually, there was no more than 9 ninja children at one year anyway. So far, the system was going well.

– And you want us to supervise their missions? –guessed Kakashi.

– Later on, yes. But as for now, I want you to prepare some hard trainings and survivals for them. Before they start to even walk dogs or peel the potatoes, they need to learn the military discipline. –announced the leader. The two jounins nodded. Anko was glad. She'll have Naruto under control. How good. She was so worried that his new teacher would be some prick.

– We'll make sure they do, hokage-sama. –guaranteed Anko. The old man pulled out some papers from his desk and placed them in front of Kakashi and Anko.

– Those are their portfolios. Nine children, six boys and three girls. Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Mitarashi Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino. I wish you good luck with them. –he explained, as the jounins checked the portfolios.

– Hmh. I have a feeling we've got a long way to go. –stated Kakashi. Anko, who knew Naruto and his friends, had to admit he was right.

– It's 21st of April. The school graduation is on 21st of June. You have two months. I'd recommend a full program survival holidays. Such a symbolical line between Academy and ninja work. Do you have any questions? –the hokage asked.

– Nope. Everything is clear. We just need to see how much those kids are capable of and make sure they don't kill themselves. –Kakashi summed the mission up.

– Fine then. You may leave.

– Excuse me, hokage-sama, but there is one more matter I would like to discuss with you. –Anko took one step forward and bowed her head. Sarutobi seemed to know exactly what she means.

– It's Naruto, isn't it?

– Yes. For some time, he's been having nightmares, involving a mysterious man, who turns into a fox later on. –Mitarashi reported. Concern appeared in old leader's eyes. So the demon has awakened. Not good. But he cannot break the seal. Certainly. If they keep an eye on Naruto, nothing bad is going to happen.

– That man hasn't told Naruto who he is?

– No, hokage-sama. Not yet.

– Hmh. Well… Naruto is 12 years old. If Kyuubi can contact him, then the best we can do is to make him aware of what kind of creature lives inside him.

– Are you sure he is old enough to understand? –Kakashi cut in.

– He will find out anyway. And we can't let the demon haunt him. I'll contact Jiraiya. We're going to have a talk with the demon.

XX

– You should take those. I know those kids and don't need their data. –Anko said giving the portfolios to Kakashi, as they were leaving.

– That's very kind of you. –he took them –Tell me, Anko. It's already been four years. Have you contacted him since then? –this all of a sudden question shocked Anko. Could he know? But how? She tried to remain steady.

– Umh, I'm not sure I know what you mean.

– He was the father of the child you lost, wasn't he? –oh no. He really knew. And was asking straight out. Oh God. What to say? I was so stupid. But it's past. Just past. Which was present. For my bad luck.

– I… he… he left the time I lost it. I wasn't even trying to contact him. I realized, what kind of devil he really is. I've put it behind. He is just an unpleasant past I'm trying to forget. I swear. –she explained, shivering. The man remained calm.

– I'm glad to hear that. Cause you know the penalty for betraying your nation. –he said simply. Anko nodded, feeling sweat on her body.

– Yes…

– Okay, since we're done with the business issues, we can allow ourselves to change the topic. Have you seen any good movie recently? –bums. Oh geez. This guy. Getting from seriousness to twaddle, as if there was no border between them. Scary.

Anko decided to be careful with him. If they were going to take care of those kids together, then she needed to work out good relations with him. Otherwise, she'll be doomed.

XX

– So, Sasuke-kun... do you have any plans for the weekend? –Sakura asked shyly, trying to keep up with Sasuke, who wanted to leave the school building as fast as possible.

– I promised my sister, that I'll take her to cinema. –he replied, without even looking in Sakura's direction.

– Oh. I see. –the girl frowned for a moment, but decided to give a try in keeping the conversation alive –What kind of movie are you going to see?

– Like if you care. –the boy reached his school box and opened it.

– I do care. You know, I think it's very cute and you are a very good big brother. Izumi is lucky to have you. –Sakura continued. With no good results.

– Get lost. –Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. He quickly changed from school shoes to his usual addidas trainers and closed the box, completely ignoring the girl.

Sakura cursed the fact her own box is so far from Sasuke's and went to change shoes as well. This darn alphabet. Why is ,H" so far away from ,U"? She got done as fast as possible and ran after the boy. She caught up with him outside.

– It's ,Bambi 2", right? I watched part one. It was beautiful. So simple and smart. It also features a strong ecological theme. A very good movie.

– In fact, I find it dull and boring. Even the book based upon the movie had more sense, more plot and better dialogs. Only such kids like my sister like such crap, and if you like it, that means you are about the same level of mental development as she is. –Sasuke's words cut deeply into Sakura's heart. The same level of mental development as his sister. The same as 3-year-old. He has just called her an idiot. Why? Why, for all she does? For all effort she puts into making him notice her? She loves him. How can he be so cruel? What is wrong with her? What, in the hell is it?

– Sasuke-kun! –meanwhile, Sasuke's mother parked the car nearby and noticed her son. Sasuke was glad she came. He was tired of his classmate's foolishness. She was so annoying –Oh, Sakura-chan! Do you need a lift? –Mikoto asked. Before Sakura could open her mouth, Sasuke cut in. Having that girl in the car was the last thing he needed.

– No, she doesn't. She lives right at the corner. Let's go home, I'm starving. –the boy jumped in. He was right to hurry. The usual normal classes at this level usually ended after 7 lessons, at 14.25. The classes at Ninja Education Centre started at 15.25., which was giving the students one hour to rest and have dinner. And Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy who would waste his free hour on girls.

– Okay then. Goodbye, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun, today is your favourite tomato soup.

– How wonderful. –and so, the Uchihas drove away, leaving poor Sakura alone with her depression. At least she tried.

– Hey! Sakura-chan! –Sakura gasped. Oh no, not him again.

– Forget about that bastard! I'll gladly go out with you! I have time on weekend! –our blond friend appeared in front of the pink haired with hope in his eyes. He always was full of hope, especially in love case. He believed, that his Sakura-chan will one day notice him. Afterall, his putting his whole heart into getting hers. So far, with even worse results than Sakura has at getting Sasuke's.

– Go and drown yourself in the river! –the girl yelled into Naruto's face and pushed him aside. He was so annoying. Like a mosquito. And so foolish. An immature brat. Complete opposite of the cool, handsome, charming, intelligent Sasuke-kun.

– But, Sakura-chan! I was just trying to be nice! –Naruto protested.

– You're driving me mad! And now, outta my way! –miss Haruno made herself clear and left, with steam coming from her ears and nose. Poor Naruto was left alone. Sighs. Yet again. What to do? He had no idea.

– Looks like you've got problem, don't you? –huh? Naruto turned and saw a young, white haired man, leaning against the school wall. Oops.

– Mizuki-sensei! –Naruto panicked. Now it was the time he'd get for playing the stone stylist –You know, it was just a joke, just a joke! I thought they looked too sad, and wanted to put some joy into them, you know, heheheh!

– No, it's alright. I'm not like Iruka to take such simple things seriously. –the man calmed his student down. Relief. Or was it just a trick?

– Really?

– Really, really. Oh, and by the way… . –Mizuki came closer and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder –I know what to do, to make that girl see, what kind of man you are.

– What! Really? Really, Really! –Naruto got shiny eyes. So there was a solution? There was a way to make Sakura-chan love him back? Oh God, that would be more than he could ever dream of!

– Sure. Come, I'll treat you to dinner and explain everything.

– Sugoi! Oh thank you thank you thank you Mizuki-sensei! Oh, no matter how much I thank you, I'd never be able to thank you enough! –the teacher just smirked at the happy boy.

– I think you will, Naruto. You sure will. Hmhmh….

…………...

Marta: Short chapter again. Sorry. Next will be longer. Or at least I'm planning to make it so. Anyway, I'm going to shoot up for now and hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Love according to Uchihas

NOTE: Hi there guys (InnerGM: What do you mean ,guys"? There is just one guy reading and reviewing your crappy story.). Alright: guy. But this is about to change (InnerGM: Yeah right.).

Anyway, about Mizuki: I'll make him go through torture (literally). But he can't die yet. They're gonna need him to get some information out of him.

About Sasuke's dad: I wouldn't call it stupid. Let's say he's gonna get concerned about the way his son treats women and put him under pressure to change it (I'll skip the details, it's supposed to be a surprise).

Plus, one big mistake I made: the action starts in April, so Sakura (born on March) is already 13, not 12, as I wrote. Sorry for that.

I'm glad you like it, I hope the future chapters will grow to your expectations.

,21st Century Shinobi" by GreatMarta

Episode 4- Love according to Uchihas 

As we all know, talking to strangers can turn out to be dangerous. However, Naruto didn't consider his teacher to be dangerous. He also didn't consider his teacher treating him to McDonald's suspicious. Afterall, it sometimes happened that his other sensei, Iruka, would treat him to ramen. So why not Mizuki, even if he has always seemed suspicious and was very hard on his students? Especially when he knows, how to get Sakura-chan.

– So, Mizuki-sensei! What shall I do? –asked excited Naruto in between bites. He didn't even notice there was no cheese in his cheeseburger, he was so excited. Mizuki smiled in a friendly way. He wasn't going to make it long or complicated. The explanation had to be simple, or else the kid won't get it.

– Well, Naruto. Sakura likes the Uchiha guy, because he is strong, right?

– Right! But I am stronger! He's just more lucky, that's all!

– Right, of course. It's because his family has spectacular jutsus. If you had a spectacular jutsu, you'd be just as good, or maybe even better. –better than Sasuke. Better than the bastard. In his imagination, Naruto already had this wonderful vision. Of himself, standing in the spotlight, with the hokage hat on his head, giving autographs. Sakura-chan would be waving at him from the crowd, and he would run to her with red roses. As for Sasuke bastard… Heheh, he would be kneeling on the ground, tired and forgotten, completely ignored by everybody. Or better, he would die, crushed by the crowd of fans, aiming to get the autograph of hokage, the great and only Naruto! Hah! Beautiful!

– Yeah! Spectacular jutsus! How to learn them, Mizuki-sensei? How? –Mizuki smirked. This poor, little, naive brat. Perfect for the job.

– Well, there is a special scroll. –Mizuki leaned closer to Naruto –A scroll of most powerful jutsus. Hokage-sama keeps in hidden in his house, so nobody unworthy would get it. But if you manage to steal it, it would mean you're worthy of using it. And that girl will be dying to go out with you. –Sakura-chan dying to go out with him. Pure heaven. No better motivation was needed.

– Alright! I'm gonna get that scroll! –Naruto decided with shiny eyes. Mizuki pulled out a map of hokage's house.

,_Uhuh, kiddy, don't you think this guy is a bit suspiciously well prepared for this whole ,quest"? –_the voice in young ninja's head appeared again. If Naruto was smart, he would listen to it. He would consider what he says. But currently, there was just as much place in our hero's head, as it was needed to concentrate on Mizuki's plan.

XX

In hokage's house, there was a huge safe, hidden behind the bookshelf regal. In the safe, old Sarutobi would keep money, scrolls, documents, all important and valuable things. He was very proud of his safe. He paid quite a lot for it, but it was best quality. Just as good as the ninja leader needed.

Only two people knew the code. The Sandaime himself and his son Asuma. Some time ago however, the elder Sarutobi noticed, that his son has a bad habit of ,borrowing" his father's Yamaha motorbike without permission and running races with his friends. As far as mission go, Asuma could go on any, and his father wouldn't be worried. But riding the motorbike? Let's be truthful, Asuma drove like a drunk hare.

Therefore, the keys of the motorbike landed in the safe, and the code would now be changed every week, just to prevent the young Sarutobi from driving and killing himself. Not to mention, his tickets costed a fortune, and the image of ,the road pirate" was damaging his father's reputation.

Asuma would not give up easily. He would break the code and eventually get his hands on the keys. Nothing could stand between him and the motorbike. Absolutely nothing.

– Hmh… 8…3…right… –the young jounin was fully concentrated on the task. Smoking cigarette after cigarette, trying out various combinations, he would eventually find the good one. It was a game. A game between him and his father. Who is smarter? More determined? Who is the boss?

KLANK!

– YES! I DID IT! –this time, the son. He finally opened the safe. Quick look at the watch. It only took him two hours and 43 minutes. Hah. He's getting better and better. 25 million possible combinations? Really, old man should demand his money back.

Now, the keys. Where can they be? Asuma took out the uninteresting stuff: scrolls, documents… gush, sure a lot of trash. Oh, there they are. Heheh, and now he'll get his reward.

– Hands up! –somebody yelled. Asuma turned. His father? Oh. It's just some kid.

Mizuki was smart to send a kid on the mission. Not only Asuma (who opened the safe already) wouldn't treat such a brat seriously (wouldn't fight, wouldn't lock the safe at an instant), but nobody would suspect him, Mizuki, the brain of the operation. Plus, Naruto knew a jutsu, that was extremely dangerous.

– Oh. What do you want, kid? –young Sarutobi asked.

– Sexy-no jutsu!

PUFF!

– WHAAAA!

THUMBS!

What a horror. I am not able to describe it. Somebody, cover my eyes.

XX

The apartment of the Uchihas was a luxury one. At least for those, who liked tradition. Traditional tatami mattings, traditional paintings on the walls, wood and paper all over. Of course, there was a telly, there were kitchen devices. But Uchiha Fugaku made sure, that his children don't get addicted to modern technology. TV and PC: not longer than one hour a day. Itachi and Sasuke were glad that they had the PC. After years of begging their father for it. They were not allowed to play games on it, it was for learning only. They would play anyway. Games which Sasuke borrowed from his friends. Plus the playstation he got for his last birthday. In total secret. Usually at night, when the parents were asleep. With no voice. No special sounds. So far, they never got caught. As they say in Tartuffe: It's no sin if you keep it quiet.

The dinner was served on the traditional, wooden table, and the family sat on traditional tatami mattings on the floor. One thing that was unusual, was the presence of the head of the family.

– Dad? What are you doing here? –Sasuke asked seeing his father at the dinner table. Usually, he would be home at evening. He was the captain of the Police Forces, a ninja organization which replaced the traditional police. Police Forces were responsible for fighting crime and vandalism, leading the traffic and taking cats off trees.

– I'm having dinner with my family. –replied the Captain.

– Shouldn't you be at work? –Sasuke took his place.

– No. We're having a rather peaceful period. They don't need me.

– Cool! Daddy free time! Daddy free time! –Izumi exclaimed. True, Fugaku didn't spend much time with his family recently. He always had some business to do. The times when he actually could be with his wife and children were to be celebrated.

Mikoto came from the kitchen, carrying a vase full of soup. She placed it on the table and started purring it into everybody's plates.

– Besides… There is something I believe we need to discuss. –Fugaku's expression got serious. Goodbye, leisure family dinner. It's a business talk and it's rather not pleasant. They should have known it. –Itachi. –the man turned to his eldest son. –I've heard an distressing rumor. One of my colleges told me, that he saw you at the ,Sinners' Paradise". Is that true? –,Sinners' Paradise" was a night club with a bad fame. A typical wicked place, where the city scums gathered to run dirty business and have fun.

– ,Sinners' Paradise"? But Sinners go to hell, and good people to paradise. –Izumi was confused.

– Yes, Izumi, that's how it is. The ,Sinners' Paradise" is just a club, where bad people do bad things. –Mikoto explained and looked at her eldest with concern. What could he be doing in such a place? Itachi had a grave face.

– Even if so, then what? You know I'm too smart to damage myself with drugs. –he said simply.

– But Nii-chan can't go there! Nii-chan is good and Nii-chan can't go to places for bad people! –Izumi protested, clinging to Itachi.

– Chill out, sis. Your brother knows how to deal with bad people. –Itachi smiled at her and petted her head. He was happy to have someone to admire his power, and kid sibling was perfect for that. She had to know, that her brother is undefeatable and almighty.

– My college said, you were with the GIRLS. –Fugaku continued, proving that in this house, he is the most almighty guy. He couldn't call the things the way they were in Izumi's presence, but the force he put into the word ,girls" left no doubts of what kind of girls he means.

– With girls? So Nii-chan has a girlfriend? –Izumi asked happily.

– No, I don't. –Itachi said.

– But Nii-chan! All good guys have girlfriends! –the girl protested.

– Where did you find that? In ,Mommy, read to me"?

– Itachi, you haven't answered my question. –Fugaku said sharply. And the anger in his eyes said, that he was deadly serious. His son sighed.

– Yes, I was with the GIRLS. So what?

– So a man-to-man chat after the dinner. And now, eat up, before it gets cold. –the Uchiha leader ended the talk, taking a spoon and pulling his plate closer. Itachi did the same and started eating, as if nothing happened. He inherited his father's talent to ignore everything around, if needed. Mikoto sighed. That Fugaku. Of course, he couldn't wait till they're done eating, he had to destroy the atmosphere. And Itachi… She hoped, that her husband won't be too hard on him. Afterall, his still just a teenager.

– Ooh… Nii-chan in trouble. –Izumi got sad.

– Don't worry, he's gonna be fine. You know he knows how to deal with bad people. –Sasuke whispered, to calm her down.

– I've heard that, Sasuke. –Fugaku said.

– I only meant you're angry, dad. Not bad for all the time. –Sasuke explained.

– Oh, everybody, please stop that and eat, or I'm not giving the dessert to anyone. –Mikoto got angry. This was the final argument. The family gulped in fear and concentrated on the soup with such might, as if their lives depended on it. They had their reasons. Mikoto would usually remain calm for all the time, but when she made it to turn mad, she had no mercy for anyone. She was even ready to bring on the worst possible torture. Denying them the pleasure of eating her sweetest, most delicious, melting in the mouth, juicy, loved by everybody apple cake, made according to a top secret recipe passed down from mother to daughter in her family for two hundred years already, was the most touching punishment she could have inflicted upon them.

XX

– Hmh, let's see…. Shadow Replication… Oh, come on! It starts with the jutsu I suck at!

XX

After the dinner (and of course the apple cake), Fugaku fulfilled his promise and took Itachi on a man-to-man chat. What's suspicious, he took the biggest cucumber he could find in the kitchen with. The father and son locked themselves in the parents' room. Knowing there's no use in waiting by the door, Sasuke went to the room he shared with Itachi and took a short nap, listening to an MP3-player. Actually, it was Itachi's MP3-player, which he bought for his own money, earned by doing missions (Fugaku would never give his children such a modern gift), but Sasuke would use it too, when he had a chance. The room was originally Itachi's too, but the birth of Izumi forced Sasuke to give his old room to her and move to his brother. He didn't mind living with Itachi. As long as he kept his dirty underwear away from him.

After about 20 minutes (assuming from the length of the songs), the elder Uchiha brother came into the room.

– What did father tell you? –asked Sasuke, pushing the ,pause" button.

– None of your dirty business. –Itachi replied and took the MP3 player from Sasuke.

– Hey! I was using it! –the younger Uchiha protested.

– I need it more than you do. –Itachi put the headphones on and pushed the ,play" button. Sasuke growled. Elder brothers. –Oh, and Sasuke.

– What?

– Don't eat that cucumber.

XX

– Oh! It's Sasuke-kun!

– Sasuke-kun! Nice to see you again! –Oh God. Those annoying girls again. They noticed his mom's car as soon as it appeared in their field of vision. This stupid, green Daewo Matiz. He should ask his mother to change it or at least change the color.

– Oh, it's Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. They're waiting for you. –Mikoto noticed happily. What was so good about that?

– I hate them. They're nuts. Always jumping around me, acting like idiots, talking nonsense. It's annoying.

– Well, I think they like you, Sasuke-kun. –Mrs. Uchiha explained. She was so proud of her little man. He was so extremely popular with the girls. If he only was a bit nicer for them. Well. Perhaps it's not the time yet.

– Like me? How foolish. They should concentrate on their training, not bother me for all the time. If they keep on wasting their time for such stupid love things, they will never become good ninja, and even if they do, they gonna get themselves killed at the very beginning of their career. –Sasuke said. To his shock, his mother rapidly parked the car at the pavement, blocking the way out from some garage and turned to him from the front seat.

– Are you saying, that love is stupid, Sasuke? –she asked. So suddenly. Sasuke couldn't tell if she was sad or angry. But he knew, that when she called him simply ,Sasuke", it meant he is in some kind of trouble. But why?

– Mother, a ninja must focus on his duties first. And love just keeps him away from the duties.

– Oh, really? Well, I thought that you can only become truly strong, if you have somebody to care for. Somebody, for whom you want to be strong. –it was sarcasm. He could feel it. But why was she making such a big deal? But, after considering it… be strong for somebody. Neh. –Well, Sasuke? Why do you want to be strong? –easy question.

– I want to be strong, so I could match Itachi and make father notice me.

– And why do you want father to notice you? –she kept on asking. Her son thought about his answer for a moment.

– Because I look up to him, and I want him to know that I can be just as good as Itachi. I want him to be proud of me.

– Why? –Jesus. What does she want? What is he supposed to say? How weird, she's just asking ,why", just like Izumi. It's stupid. But she must have a reason. She wants him to find something out. But what? Come on, Sasuke, think, move your head. Why do you want your father to be proud of you? Simply, because he's your father. A father should be proud of his son. It's the most normal thing that children want to make their parents proud. Yes.

– Because I'm his child and children always want to make their parents proud.

– Why? –Now it's REALLY getting annoying.

– Mother, for Christ's sake. I'm gonna be late for the classes.

– You still have over five minutes. Come on, Sasuke-kun. Why do children want their parents to be proud of them? –at least she's adding ,kun" to his name. Sasuke sighed. He had no idea. Geez… What was the first question? What was the start of it all? Oh yes, love. Love. He said love is stupid and she said that love makes people strong. Or something like that. So it must be something about love… maybe…

– Because… parents are always proud of their children… even if the children are clumsy, weak, or stupid… parents trust the children… and children don't want to disappoint the parents… because… because… because they love each other and this love is the basis of their relationship. –the younger Uchiha brother was not sure of how much truth there was in what he was saying, but he figured out that was more or less exactly what his mother was willing to hear. And assuming from her expression, it was a good shot.

– Bravo, Sasuke-kun. See? Everything is about love. That's why you want your father to acknowledge you: because you love him and this love keeps on pushing you up, it makes you strong. –she said. So love was making him strong? How weird… but his mother seems so sure of it… and he had to admit, there was a bit of truth to it… or maybe even more than a bit… –Those girls are like you: they're seeking attention. Perhaps if you stop ignoring them and start treating them as friends, they would start to respect your private space. What do you think, Sasuke-kun? –what? Start treating them as friends? But they are nuts. They would kill each other for him. But… so far, what his mother said made sense. He had always trusted her. She had never once given him a bad tip. So why not try to listen to her? Afterall, she was a girl. She knew more about girl than he did. Sighs. Okay. He would do this for her.

– I… I think it won't kill me to try.

– Now that's my smart boy. –she leaned closer and kissed him on the forehead –So, are we going?

– No. There's no use in driving such a short distance. I'll walk.

– Okay. See you later, Sasuke-kun.

– Bye, mom. –so, Sasuke elf the car and his mother drove away. Sighs. Now he had to confront Sakura and Ino. Relax. Go to them. Pretend you do give a dam about them. At least say hi.

Miss Haruno and miss Yamanaka were worried. Sasuke-kun's mother stopped the car so suddenly. And Sasuke-kun wouldn't go out for a very long time. What must've happened? Maybe he felt sick? Or worse? But he was coming here. And he seemed rather okay. Well, maybe a little depressed… or no, he has just smiled. Or was it?

– Hi, girls. We're having a very warm spring, aren't we? –shock. Did he just say ,Hi, girls?" Did he just smile at them? A quick prickle. Nope, it's not a dream. OMG, at last, the God has listened to their prayers.

– Oh, yes, indeed, Sasuke-kun. –Ino said, bursting with excitement.

– Right, it's so hot, that I have to keep the fan in my room on for the whole night to get some sleep. –Sakura added, with just as much excitement.

– Me too, and I have it even worse since I have to keep on fighting for the fan with my uncle.

– Your what? –Sakura spotted the suspicious word in Ino's speech. Oops. Not good. Think, Ino, think…

– Umh… my cousin, yes, my cousin. You see, his mother is in hospital, due to she stayed in the sun for too long and he is staying at our place, yes, heheheh… –Ino said nervously, laughing stupidly. It was possible to happen. They should believe.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. The plan actually worked. None of the girls has interrupted his personal space so far. It's a miracle. Oh, mother, you genius. I will never doubt your wisdom again.

– I'm sure it's a very interesting story, Ino. But if we're late for the classes, we'll end up writing sentences after classes, so we'd better be going now.

– Oh course, Sasuke-kun! –both girls said, and the three walked into the Ninja Education Centre. Sakura and Ino each caught Sasuke's arm. He didn't like that. Be nice, be kind to them…

– Umh, ladies, could you please release my arms? It's kinda uncomfortable.

– Sorry, Sasuke-kun. –they released his arms and simply walked by his right and left. He smiled to himself. Yes, he now knew how to deal with them. He was going to survive.

XX

– Kage Bushin no jutsu!

PUFF!

– Drats! Why won't it work! Kage Bushin no jutsu!

PUFF!

– Huh! Gasps! No time for breaks! Kage Bushin no jutsu!

PUFFF!

XX

– Uchiha! Haruno! Yamanaka! One minute late! –Mizuki yelled at the three students (one third of the class), who entered the taijutsu classes training field.

– We're sorry...

– You are just going to be. You're staying after the classes and writing 50 times,,I will never be late for school again, since the classes are short and every single minute of education is priceless". –Mizuki announced. He was right. A ninja class only lasted for thirty minutes, and it had to be well used thirty minutes.

– But…

– No buts! Today's subject: combats in pairs! Since one person is absent, it's exactly 8 people for the fights! The pairings are: Uchiha with Hyuuga, Haruno with Nara, Yamanaka with Aburame and Inuzuka with Akimichi! Plain taijutsu, no genjutsu, no ninjutsu, no weapons, no animals, no special eyes! And now, move it! –Mizuki ordered. The kids followed his commends. They didn't really like him. He always called them by their last names, made big deal and put great punishments for small things. Of course, the teachers needed to be strict, especially those who taught the final year students. But they could be strict in a fair way. And Mizuki wasn't fair.

Naruto didn't come. Everybody assumed it's because he's afraid of the punishment for damaging the hokage figures. It was a reason. Mizuki smiled to himself. Now he just had to wait. He still had about five hours before the old Sarutobi would return home. Asuma will of course tell him it was Naruto, who stole the scroll. Then, everybody will search for Naruto. And he, Mizuki, was going to find him and get the scroll from him. The kid sure is going to be exhausted after trying to learn the forbidden jutsus. He is going to finish him off and get rid of the body. Everybody id going to think, that Naruto escaped with the scroll. Afterall, he is the demon fox. Everybody hates him. Yes. Perfect plan.

But there was one thing Mizuki didn't consider: that the boy might actually learn the forbidden jutsu. But he is just a kid. No chance. That's what Mizuki thought. And was going to regret it.

XX

–KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

PUFFFF!

XX

good...

... 

Marta: Alright. It's getting longer and longer. I know this chapter focuses mostly on the Uchihas, but I can't help it: I just like them too much. Next one is obviously a Naruto-centric one, with Anko and Iruka (InnerGM: You're making this up as you go, don't try to make the impression of all-knowing genius.). Anyway: R&R. Please (InnerGM: Those of you who read it, we're not killing for saying the story sucks.). I hope the story is still good enough to read.


End file.
